Flintladdin (TheCartoonandToon298 Style)
TheCartoonandToon298's movie-spoof of "Aladdin" Cast: *Aladdin - Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) *Jasmine - Sam Sparks (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) *Genie - Darkwing Duck *Jafar - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Iago - Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Abu - Zig (Zig and Sharko; with Maggie Pesky, SwaySway and Buhdeuce as an extras) *Magic Carpet - Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Sultan - Gru (Despicable Me) *Rajah - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Cave of Wonders as itself *Razoul - Lord Farquaad (Shrek) *Peddler - Sid (Ice Age) *Gazeem the Thief - Mr. Smee (Peter Pan) *Prince Achmed - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Omar the Melon Seller - Diego (Ice Age) *Farouk the Apple Seller - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Old Jafar - Maurice (Beauty and the Beast) *Elephant Abu - Balto *Razoul's Guards - Guards (Shrek) *Woman at the Window - Big Mama (The Fox and the Hound) *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Thumper's Sisters (Bambi) and Mother Rabbit (Robin Hood) *Three Balcony Harem Girls - Belle (Beauty and the Beast), Pocahontas, and Mulan *Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Lady Tremaine (Cinderella) *Necklace Man and Woman - Squidward (SpongeBob SquarePants) and Mrs. Calloway (Home on the Range) *Fat Ugly Lady - Belladonna (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) *Two Hungry Children - Young Kovu and Young Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Two Men watching Prince Achmed - Baloo and Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Pot Seller - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) *Nut Seller - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Necklace Seller - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) *Fish Seller - March Hare (Alice in Wonderland) *Fire Eater - Tantor (Tarzan) *Boy wanting an apple - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *'Laddie' Dog Genie - Dodger (Oliver and Company) *Rabbit Genie - Yang (Yin Yang Yo) *Dragon Genie - Toothless (How to Train Your Dragons) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants), Marlene (The Penguins of Madagascar), and Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) *Sheep Genie - Jeb (Home on the Range) *Camel Abu - Young Bambi (Bambi) *Horse Abu - Buck (Home on the Range) *Duck Abu - Junior (Storks) *Ostrich Abu - Kevin (Up) *Turtle Abu - Verne (Over the Hedge) *Car Abu - Lightning McQueen (Cars) *Old Man Genie - Owl (Winnie the Pooh) *Little Boy Genie - Jerry (Tom and Jerry) *Fat Man Genie - Magilla Gorilla *75 Golden Camels - Camels from "Songs of the Roustabouts" (Dumbo) *Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Yogi Bear *53 Purple Peacocks - Birds (Rio) *Genie as TV Parade Host June - Cindy Bear *Exotic-Type Mammals - themselves *Leopard Genie - Snagglepuss *Goat Genie - Melman (Madagascar) *60 Elephants - themselves *Llamas - themselves *Bears and Lions - themselves *Brass Bands - themselves *40 Fakirs - themselves *Cooks and Bakers - themselves *Birds that 'warble on key' - themselves *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Robin Hood *Super-Spy Genie - Keswick (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Teacher Genie - Mr. Krabs - (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Table Lamp Genie - Lumiere (Beauty and the Beast) *Bee Genie - Boo-Boo Bear *Submarine Genie - Dash (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) *One of Flamingos - Zazu (The Lion King) *Gigantic Genie - Negaduck (Darkwing Duck) *Rajah as Cub - Young Shere Khan (Jungle Cubs) *Toy Abu - Evinrude (The Rescuers) *Snake Jafar - Eradicus (Yin Yang Yo) *Cheerleader Genie - Marina (Zig & Sharko) Ariel (The Little Mermaid) and Mindy (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) *Genie Jafar - Verminious Snaptrap (T.U.F. F. Puppy)